


Meaningful

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy had always thought his life would be meaningless, until someone showed him that it didn't have to be.





	Meaningful

When Murphy kissed him, it made everything stop. All of Bellamy’s worries and fears washed away, and for that brief moment all that matter was Murphy and his lips.

Bellamy had dated before. He had been in two long term relationships and had a few fun flings before Murphy came along, but nothing made him feel the way he did when they were together.

Bellamy had always been the one in charge, the one who had to stay in control, but with Murphy all that responsibility washed away. He didn’t need to watch out for anyone, or make sure everything was going to plan. All he needed to do was smile and have fun, to hold Murphy in his arms and lose himself to the whispered words Murphy would tease him with before finally catching his lips in a breath-taking kiss.

Murphy’s free spirit was contagious. Before they had become a couple, Bellamy lived in a constant cycle of school, work, family. He never thought of himself, or whether he was happy. Now no idea was selfish or stupid. If he woke up with the sudden urge to travel the world or write a novel, Murphy was right by his side, planning the hypothetical trip or cheering him on as he broke a thousand words. Nothing was out of reach when Murphy was pushing him forward.

There were still problems. Murphy was passionate, untrusting, and sometimes hard to please. It took a lot to notice all the good beneath the hardened mask Murphy wore around most people, but when Bellamy saw Murphy for who he really was, none of that bad stuff mattered. All that mattered was that he and Murphy could work it out together. Because that’s when they were at their best, when they were together.

For a long time, Bellamy hadn’t been able to name what it was he felt whenever he was around Murphy. He knew he was in love. He knew he wanted him. He knew he was happy. More than anything else, Bellamy was grateful. Before Murphy came along, Bellamy was a background character in his own life. He didn’t belong to himself. Now, Bellamy was someone. Bellamy had meaning. He didn’t _need_ Murphy to show him that but having him along to help had made it easier.

“Bell?” Murphy said from the bedroom doorway, dressed in an old pair of pyjama bottoms and slightly too big t-shirt, “It’s three o’clock in the morning. Come to bed, babe.” He said with a warm smile and tired eyes.

Bellamy felt his breath catch in his throat. He was so beautiful. So wonderful.

“I’ll be right there, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the wonderful readers out there that have been supporting my stories. You all have no idea how much you're kudos and comments mean to me. Every time I see a new notification for one of my stories, I am overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude.
> 
> I would really appreciate if you could tell me what you think of this story as well, or if you notice a typo that I've missed. Your kind words make me want to keep writing and creating, and I have no idea how I'll ever thank you all xxx
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
